Si tan solo no pensara tanto en ti
by lem0n-chan
Summary: La pelea de Sasuke y Naruto: los 2 salen gravemente heridos,uno más que otro y 2 personas que hasta ahora estaban al margen de la situación. Sakura compara los hechos, pensando en sus sentimientos y que es lo que le paso todos estos años sin Sasuke. Porque a pesar de tener un mundo entero, el sigue siendo(a pesar de su ausencia) una gran parte de ese mundo. regalo a onee-chan kimio


es mi primer... mi primer todo!

solo... tengan piedad! (por cierto seguro hay OoC ¬.¬), esta pareja no es mi especialidad así que... ojala comprendan...

_**ESTE ES UN REGALO PARA MI ONEE-CHAN: Kimio**_

**onee-chan te quiero y por eso escribo esto ¬.¬ ojala no me odies (se que no te va a gustar ¬.¬ TT_TT)**

* * *

La cuarta guerra shinobi había acabado, Uzumaki Naruto habia dado fin a la guerra, claro con la gran ayuda de Uchiha Sasuke, su: Hermano-Mejor Amigo-Compañero-Rival. pero a pesar de todas las ilusiones que tenían ya en sus corazones, la guerra no iba acabar del todo sin antes cerrando todo con broche oro iba la tan ansiada pelea de sasuke y naruto, que contra todo pronostico estaba apunto de darse. a sasuke no le basto con la guerra, a naruto tampoco y con el poco chakra que les quedaba comenzaron la tan esperada pelea.

[inserte su pelea aquí] (N/a: no soy buena en esto de las peleas ¡de veras!, y no pienso ponerlo)

cuando todo acabo, Sakura y Hinata que sabían que esto debía pasar y se habían mantenido al margen de la pelea hasta ahora no pudieron soportar mas, ¿la razón?, ¿ver al amor de tu vida desangrando se en el piso es suficiente razón?, ¿no lo es? Entonces llámame loca, por favor.

Dos figuras se podían ver, algo lejanas una de otra, heridas, y muy gravemente, una mas que la otra, incluso se llegaría a pensar que están muertas, pero el lento, tranquilo, y pequeño subir y bajar de los pechos de cada uno daba a entender de que seguían vivos. Sakura corrió a todo lo que le daban las piernas hacia Sasuke y creyó, y, de hecho, sabe que vio correr a Hinata desesperada hacia Naruto.

Sasuke esta grave, si , pero no tanto como se espero, parece ser que Naruto no le a dado con todo su poder y esta demás decir el porque: el tiene al kyuby. Le alegra que de esa manera se haya contenido y no haya usado el chakra del 9 Colas contra Sasuke.

Algo raro esta pasándole mientras cura a Sasuke, su mente no esta con ella en ese momento, y le pide a gritos que de una mirada hacia donde están sus amigos, aunque sea solo por un par de segundos... Pero su corazón se niega a dejar de prestar atención a su amado, hasta que algo la hace reaccionar de repente:el grito de Hinata, ella esta gritando el nombre de su mejor amigo y hermano, le pide que no se vaya de su lado; parece que realmente Naruto esta mucho mas grave que sasuke. Parece que sasuke no se contuvo un solo segundo. Y su atención regresa al Uchiha.

Sasuke esta mucho mejor, hace 1 minuto a logrado parar la hemorragia del brazo izquierdo, ha terminado de cerrar las heridas de sus piernas y brazos, y va por las de su hermoso pecho. Hinata grita de nuevo. Ha comenzado por la de arriba, la que esta cerca a su hombro derecho. Hinata vuelve a gritar. ahora va por la de su costado izquierdo. Hinata no grita más. Bien ahora si que se preocupó, que de repente Hinata se calle... eso le recuerda a la batalla contra pain, aunque ahora seria al revés; antes ella se había desesperado y comenzado a gritar sin pensar que algo podía hacer, no le habia gustado nada de nada ver a su mejor amigo en el piso con esas cosas clavadas en el cuerpo, y lo único que había atinado a hacer había sido quedar shock, y después gritar una y otra vez, en cambio Hinata, en un ataque suicida, se había lanzado contra pain aun sabiendo que no tenia ninguna oportunidad. pero ahora era diferente ella estaba allí, con Sasuke, su amado y jamas iba volver a dejar que se le escapara de sus brazos. Ahora era Hinata quien gritaba su desesperanza y ella iba dar la vida por él, por Sasuke.

Por que el tenia su mente, su corazón, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos, su vida, su alma, por que era eso y mucho más lo que le había entregado halla en konoha, y lo que el le devolvió en 1000 trocitos antes de irse de la aldea; y ella los había recogido, pero jamas los volvió a unir, incluso muchas veces intento desaserce de esos trozos, más nunca tuvo el valor de abandonarlos del todo, entonces decidió odiarlo, a el y a sus estúpidos sentimientos, otro fracaso el lo que consiguió. Hinata ha vuelto a gritar. y forzándose a si misma voltea por un momento. Hinata esta usando la técnica suicida de los Hyugga*, le esta dando su alma a Naruto, literalmente. Hinata sabia algo de medico ninja, pero parece ser que no es suficiente. Su mente que se esta escapando de la poseción de Sasuke, le dice que la detenga. muy tarde ve a Naruto levantar se intacto y a Hinata caer frente a el. Se esta lamentando se egoismo. Su atención regresa hacia el ninja renegado. si, se lamenta su egoísmo, ojala la perdonen Naruto, Hinata, su egoísmo por mantener con vida , sano y salvo y sin ningun rasguño a su amado, para tener esperanzas otra vez en el amor, por que como antes dijo el era un gran pedazo de su mundo y aunque su mundo este calleándose a pedazos ella salvaría solo ese gran trozo.

_Sin tan solo no pensara tanto en ti..._

* * *

OK! terminado! uhhhh... perdón por lo horrores ortográficos, y por lo de la pelea. no se por que, siento que alguien esta mirándome...

aclaración:

_Hinata esta usando la técnica suicida de los Hyugga*- _esto me lo invente yo así que no hagan caso.

sayonara! Los quiero.

firma: lem0n-chan

* * *

HOLA A TODO EL MUNDO!, SOY KIMIO-CHAN! ME METI A LA HISTORIA DE ONEE-CHAN EN CLASE DE COMPUTO MIENTRAS A ELLA LA SACABAN DE CLASE POR ESCRIBIR... ESTO...

deberas que esta hermoso! *O* o no? (si alguien me dice que no lo descuartiso... ¬¬), encerio gracias nee-chan esta muy boni boni, me gusto mucho uno de los mejores regalos en mi cumnpleaños, y con esto tambien queda claro que la que sirvve para escrbir eres tu y no yo!, asi que dedicate a escribir!

ahora podre vivir en paz dos cosas super importantes en mi vida unidas, el sasusaku y tu! wiiiiiii, ya no te fastidiare para que escribas sasusaku, pero hey lectoras díganle a esta baka! que publique mas fics ella escribe mucho, y piensa muchos inukag pero la muy chistosa no escribe PORQUE?! porque le da flojera...,escribe y piensa cosas muy buenas y su flojera le gana, si ella escribiera los puntos se lo ganarían los que leen porque ama el naruhina y el inukag, fan sasusaku a medias por mi, solo por mi pero en fin igual gracias nee-chan, me votan,a si que sayonara!


End file.
